Hoag Fan
by Number 375
Summary: Hoagie sneeks into Fanny's while her Father is away. what happens when her father comes home without warning?
1. Chapter 1

DICLAMER: I don't sniffle own sob KND...flat out balling

A/n: Keep in mind in this fic they're much older then 10. hope you enjoy.

'KLINCK'…'KLINCK'…….'KLINCK'

"Huh?" the ticked redhead sat up in her bed. She stood and grabbed her robe because it was probably someone trying to catch her in her nighty. She pulled open the window and looked down to the dark seen below.

"Hey Toots!" someone whispered from the bushes. She knew exactly who HE was… Hoagarth P. Gilligan. He wasn't the smoothest guy on earth, but oh man had he gotten hot. He got tall and thinned out then he started lifting waits now he can bench, what, 210.

"What do you want Hoagie!?" Fanny Fulbright hissed into the night.

"Come on don't be like that! I noticed your Daddy's car isn't in the drive?" he began to climb the way he always got into Fanny's room. Up the tree, onto the balcony, then over to her window.

"Hoagie, he went on a business trip. Know if you're only come up here to see me without my Nighty then forget it!"

"Come on, like I would do something like that?" Fanny giggled a little, but went straight back to her ordinary cross expression. Hoagie made it to the window and slipped in. Fanny took a few steps back to let him in. He put his hand on her cheek, and she placed her hands around his waist. She blushed a brighter crimson then Wally would if Kuki were holding his hand. They stood there gazing into each others eyes. Fanny never noticed how blue her eyes were, how his lashes traced them, how the brow of his nose fit perfectly as if a picture had been painted. He saw how her freckles elegantly graced her beautiful face.

"As if carved by an Angel," He whispered. They pulled into a deep embrace. That turned into a complete make out session. They landed lightly on Fanny's bright green covers. When 'CLICK'…

"What the! What are you doing in my daughters room Gilligan! Get out! Get out!" Fanny's father boomed. Hoagie quickly clambered out the window and landed.

He began running as Fanny's father finally called out, "And DON'T COME BACK!!!!!!"

"And you yong lady, we're getting you a baby-sitter!!!!!"

"But DADDY!!!"

FIN

A/N: so what did you think?

Fanny: Well, It was okay.

Hoagie: Could've been better.

Hoagie+Fanyy: Start Making Out

Me:Geta Room!

Peace out/ Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/n: Still keep in mind that they are not little 10 year olds.

"So you and Gilligan?" Abby said as she walked up to Fanny the next day.

"What are you talking about?" the blushing Redhead snapped.

"Come, on everyone in town could here your father screaming last night!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said trying to cover up what had happened.

"Yeah, right you just happened to forget about Hoagie sneaking into your room last night?"

"I told you I have no idea what you're talking about!" Fanny began to take faster steps until she rounded a corner and bumped straight into HIM. He landed right on top of her. Abby stood there laughing.

A group of Seniors called from there car, "Hey, Gilligan you didn't get your fill last night?" they all laughed and drove away.

"Get off me," Fanny mumbled.

"Shore thing, Toots," He whispered. With that she shoved him off and stomped away.

"So what did happen last night?" Abby asked with a smirk.

"Shut up Abby! Fanny Wait!" he took off running after her. Abby just stood back and shook her head.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I …"Hoagie began, but was cut off by The fire eyed beauty.

"You told the Seniors!" She whispered.

"NO! I have no idea what so ever of how word got out," He said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Then how did they find-"she paused.

"What?" all she did was look at him. They both fell silent as they pulled in for a kiss.

When they broke apart she whispered, "Don't come to my house tonight."

"Why not?"

"Your parents aren't going to be home to night," A smile spread across her face.

"Yeah they won't be home all weekend-"He paused as he realized her plan.

Peace out/ Please review


End file.
